Overpowered by Cuteness
by Hulkfan96
Summary: When a Baby Yoda finds himself on the Avengers doorstep, the heroes will go through many adventures to find out where he came from.


(**Avengers Mansion**)

It was an average day at the mansion where everyone was relaxing and having fun. Hulk and his girlfriend Wasp cuddled while watching a movie, Thor went swimming on the rooftop pool with Jane Foster, in which she knew she would gain immense jealousy from women everywhere for dating a literal god, Tony Stark was in his workshop developing a suit that could fly at speeds he had never achieved before, and Scarlet Witch was testing her magical abilities alongside Vision in the training facility.

"Mmm, I love spending time with you. Just cuddling with you in silence with no bad guys or supervillains to ruin the moment." Wasp said as she cuddles with her giant green boyfriend.

"**Heh. Even I'll admit cuddling is more enjoyable than I thought it'd be**..." Hulk said softly as he holds Wasp close to his chest.

Wasp giggles at this and says, "Oh? Is that because you're cuddling with me?"

Hulk smiles at Wasp as she asks this. "**Maybe**." He said teasingly, which makes Wasp giggle once again.

"I love you..." Wasp said. As she leans in for a kiss, a knock is heard on the front door. "Ugh! Hold that thought..." Wasp groaned as she got out of bed and walked up to the front door. Upon opening it, Wasp realized that she saw nobody there, much to her confusion. "Uh...hello?" Wasp called out as she looks outside. She then felt a slight tug on her pants, making her look down, only to see an unbearably cute alien. It had green skin, wide black eyes, and pointed ears, along with tiny hands that only had three fingers. To say that this thing was cute would be a gross understatement. "Awww!" Wasp exclaimed upon literally locking eyes with the cute alien. "You are so cute!" She added as the alien just looked up at Wasp and made cute baby noises. Wasp smiles at the baby and slowly lifts it off the ground, holding if affectionately in her arms as she closed the door. "The others have gotta meet you. They'll love you!" Wasp said excitedly as she then called out to the others, "Guys, get down to the entrance hall! There's something...or someone you gotta see!"

(**Later**)

Not long after receiving Wasp's message, all of the other heroes headed into the entrance hall, with Wasp's back turned to them. She smiled to herself as she held the baby in her arms and slowly turned around. Needless to say, the heroes were surprised and confused by their new visitor.

"**Uh**...**It's very cute**." Hulk said softly as he looked upon the green-skinned alien, who cooed at him in response.

"Where did that...come from?" Scarlet Witch asked as she stood alongside Vision and looked at the baby.

Wasp shrugged. "I don't know. I just heard a knock on the door and when I answered, he was here." She said in answer.

"Wait." Thor said as he gazed at the cute alien. "I believe I might know of this...Of its species..." He said as he slowly approached it with Jane by his side.

"What else do you know?" Iron Man asked Thor.

"This...race...they are very powerful and knowledgable." Thor said in answer. "This child's species...they possess a great power..."

"**This little guy**?" Hulk asked, not buying that the little alien was 'powerful'. "**He's so**...**tiny. And adorable**." He added.

"Aww, you think he's cute too..." Wasp teasingly said as the baby gently gripped Wasp's finger. "I can take care of him."

The other heroes are naturally perplexed by Wasp offering to be the adorable alien's caretaker, especially Hulk, who crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow at his girlfriend's enthusiasm.

"**I don't know...**." Hulk says as he looks at Wasp.

"Huh? Why not, Hulk?" Wasp asked in a childish way.

"**We don't know anything about the little guy. What does it eat? What does it need to survive**?" Hulk said as he listed off a small list of problems about taking care of an alien baby.

"Thor can teach us. Please...let me keep him..." Wasp pleaded, knowing Hulk would eventually cave in, especially when the baby alien cooed at him again and looked at Hulk with its adorable eyes, seemingly making him reconsider almost right away.

"**Grrr**..." Hulk groaned, knowing the only way out of this was to cave in and say yes. "**Gah, fine**."

Wasp squealed with excitement. "Eee!" She said as she flies up and kisses Hulk on the cheek. "Mwah! I love you." She said before landing on the ground and walking off with the baby alien, who cooed at Hulk as it was taken away by Wasp.

After Wasp heads upstairs, Hulk rolls his eyes and thinks to himself, "_**What have I gotten myself into**_...?"


End file.
